dark vs darker Cherry Blossom's
by Aly.Kai.Suicide
Summary: sakura gone evil sasuke sead it wouad be good for her when he left did that plan back fire sorry guys im not good at summrys please read any ways it rocks rated m for lemons and limes in 2ed and father chappies


**Life**

**Disclaimer I do not one any thing but the ideas in this fanfic**

**('Thinking')**

**("Talking")**

**(/phone/)**

**(~singing~)**

**I hope you like it it's my first fanfic so I hope you like it please tell me if something is wrong. Hope you like it please comment ok peoples and a heads up im writing a new fic that will explain why itachi acts that way I just don't feel like doing it now lol im lazy**

(introduction: life what is life me sakura wad have said that 5 years ago but now I know what life nothing but sadness and anger.. mostly anger some people have happy life's but mine is terrible**. )**

_**Sakura's pov**_

"_Its a beautiful day, hot but a nice cool breeze the type of weather I like it" I whispered to my self to help stop thinking about where ill go next since I have no where to go, but it didn't help my thoughts kept wandering back to if I can return to the leaf village or if I should try the akatsuki._

_Even the great whether could not cheer me up. 'Sakura it's been 5 years you can't go back to the village not after 5 years.' I lectured to myself in my head... then all of the sudden "Hey sakura-Chan" (short vile laugh) said a voice from the shadows. "Itachi what do you want it better be important or I will kill you" I growled! And started running. "Come on sakura don't be like that I won't hurt you"said itachi wile chasing me. "just leave me alone" I said then sighed "look I'll make a deal with you'' itachi yelled over the wind (short pause) "you stop turn around and listen to what I haft to say and after that ill leave you alone". "Fine"! I said or more like yelled. I turned and stopped and he stopped a short distance away from me. _

"_What do you want itachi" I said board. "Why do I always run in to you this year I told you I quit I'm not in the akatsuki any more so jus"... I stopped mid word and thought to myself 'we have company'! Then all of a sudden when I wasn't paying any attention itachie came over in a blink of an eye grabbed me by my waste bent down and kissed me. My eyes flew wide open… after 5 sec, s I focused some chakra in my arms and pushed as hard as I could. Itachi went flying through the trees then sasuke jumped in front of me!! "sasuke" I uttered " sakura ,how worse can it get I told myself._

'_forget sasuke your mine" spoke itachie "what I'm no ones" I yelled back at itachi you know what itachi I could easily go kiss him and not haft to worry about it" I yelled._

_**Sasuke's pov**_

'_all I could do was stand their and star at her ,man she grew ALOT since she was younger. she was so cute to and now she's so strong & man why did orochimaru send him on this mission he knew that he regrets leaving sakura he desired her, her body .why had he never felt like this before about a different woman .its time to think about work not her lets just get this over with he said in his mind'_

"_sakura" he said. Her head quickly snapped to him ""what" she said voice dripping in venom. "Orochimaru needs to speak with you ,he wants to speak at a bar called the Cherry Blossom pub" she looked at him with mean look "I don't like that bar" " we can go to the bar I always go to they will let us talk in private they trust me with their rooms unless one of the strippers are in the room we should be fine tell hem to meet me at dark roses" _

_all of a sudden she snapped her body around and did hand signs a small snake with a huge pink axe puffed out with pink smoke she took the axe and sliced itachie to slices' she faced me and said "never mess with me"' our eyes locked she realized what had happened and left in a blink of an eye!!_

_**~~~~ Normal point of view~~~~**_

Sakura's sitting at the bar drinking full liter bottles of strait alcohol waiting for orochimaru. Some person up on stage singing, next contestant by nickel back

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming onto her  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming onto her  
(It happens every night she works)_

They'll go and ask the DJ  
To find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant

And I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming onto her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)  
And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming onto her  
(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant

I'm hateing what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's gettin' hurt

Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (each night seems like it's getting worse)  
And I wish you'd do it again (this time somebody's gettin' hurt)  
There goes the next contestant~

, she decided to sing since she bean waiting an hour. , "leave it to orochimaru to be late", she said. **(An: ooooooooooooo I spelt said right I think …joy for me (lol))** she walked up to the stage she heard whistles.

~~~~~~~~~~sakura's point of view ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked down at what I was wearing pink very short shorts that look like under ware. A slip of pitch black silk that covers 2 centimeters under my breast 1 cem above my breast, long pitch black boots that went up above my knee. My outfit is appropriate for a bar I told my self. , "ok who wants to hear a song," I said into the mic.

Every one in the club yelled yes as loud as they could, "ok this is one a wrote and played the music for " she tossed the dj her **(An: I do not own this song nor did I Wright it) **(she sang amaranth by Nightwish)

_Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself _

_War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone _

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give _

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak _

_Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time  
we reach For the ones who ever dare _

_You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give _

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak _

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak _

_Reachin', searchin' for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading callin'  
Callin'...Callin' _

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak _

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart  
[caress the one]  
- the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
[Rain]  
In a land of the daybreak...day-Break!~  
_  
**  
(an: All copyrights go to nightwish)**

What she didn't know was that sasuke and orochimaru just walked in. she finished her song and took up her money **(she got a lot I don't want to make up a # im to lazy)**and sat at the bar

**Sasuke's point of view**

me and orochimaru watched her sing "she has the best singing voice I ever heard" I whispered to myself.' shutup I cursed myself in me head' "dam she's hot"'o crap I said that aloud' orochimaru looked at me weird.

orochimaru went to sit next to her so I followed I was staring at sakura thinking about the other day this was not the sakura i know the sakura would never ware the outfit she had on never curse like she did ,never be capable of killing itachi ,,she looks so dam hot he thought "sakura I see you came" said orochimaru ,I have nothing else to do , she replied ,not what do you wa……………………………her face went blank then it filled with pain ,sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke yelled, I'm fine she got back up on the char what do you want orochimaru, , well………. I want you to join me please sakura I need you, then he started begging on his knees." Fine, she replied, oh thank you sakura you will not regret it, said orochimaru.

_**~~~~~~~~sasuke pov ~~~~~~~**_

_We wear walking to the hideout when "sasuke-kun"!!!!!!!!! 'Man I know that voice its none other then Karin week annoying Karin. Errrrrrg why did she haft to see sakura. "Karin!!!!!"Yelled sakura "sakura!!!!!!!!" yelled Karin. 'I had to say something they wear hugging like crazy so I said the first thing that came to mind "you 2 know"? Sakura was the first to speak "sort of ", sakura looked kind of nervous and Karin just left in a flash, "lets keep moveing".replied sakura flatly, I heard her and grunted like normal and I went to the next tree. (2/1 hours later),god why dose she haft to be so sexy I'll never get to sleep knowing she can be raped any minute here, was all I could say to myself. "So"….. I said" "here we are the hideout lets go see orochimaru to find out which room you will be staying in", we walked down the dark narrow hallways our shoulders barely touching. She transferred spots and walked behind me. Soon I stopped she slammed in to my back and landed on her ass. She recovered fast. I turned and knocked on the door "come in" the snake man said from in side the door. we walked in and asked she will be sleeping alone or will she be roomed. "she will be roomed with some one" he said in a sickly sweet voice. "Who" I managed to slip out be fore he ask sakura if she had a problem with rooming with some one .she replied no so he then smiled," you will be rooming with…………………………..(paused for a real long time) "will you jut tell me all ready",sakura yelled she had no time left she was so tired. , orochimaru sighed "fine sakura you will be rooming with sasuke so bye" "whaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I yelled so loud the whole place heard me. I tuned my mind to sakura she was mouth & eyes wide open completely in shock. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~sakura pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_I came out of shock a minute ladder "fine I don't care if I haft to room with sasuke I have a blanket I'll snuggle up in a corner and go to sleep im just tired please lets just discuss this tomorrow please lets go sasuke im tired" I practically wined out the last part"sakura his room is the last room to the right on the left side I think he's still in shock" orochimaru said in a mocking voice "k thanks" I turned and walked slowly to Sasuke's room. Wobbling the whole way to his room. Finally some place to sleep I said to myself. I pulled out a blanket I got from the _Akatsuki .nice and a fuzzy like material, pitch black with red righting that looked like blood drop letters that said

'Battles =death & death=love' itachi said she would know what it meant in time but she still had no idea what it meant.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~normal pov~~~~~~~~~~~`**_

_Sasuke walked in the room to see sakura curled up in the back corner of the room in a soft looking black blanket she looked as she was tired. He closed the door quietly behind him walked over to his bed and faced her direction. she was cute and innocent wile she was asleep. He realized that he was scared for someone, no not just someone she was not just some girl, she was sakura he was scared for sakura,scared that she will get raped, scared that she will not like it here with orochimaru,scared for her when she needs to be the one scared. he walked over to her to see how out she is, sadly she was very out he wanted to train some with her and see why orochimaru wanted her so bad, but that needs to wait till tomorrow he told him self. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~sakura pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_I awoke to a very dim room the only light coming from a window above a empty bed across from her. I got up and folded my blanket and placed it in the corner she slept in. I looked a round the room reminding myself to take notes. Stone walls, huge room, covers plain black, hole in the wall for closet, two doors one most likely leading to a bathroom the other a exit.. Very simple the way she liked It., sigh," I better explore try to find a training field walked down the narrow hallways. "it's useless trying to get thru this maze" I whispered to my self._ "_Mangekyou sharingan" I called out. my eyes imedley turned leaked out red into my eyes and had a _Shuriken shaped thing in her eyes with some dots. I looked a round now that I can see thru the walls I can find my way outside. Not long I found my way outside and turned off my mangekyou. I searched around for a wile but soon I found a water fall in a clearing perfect to train. I stared to put up targets but then I got a idea ,I quickly captured as many rabbits, mice ,rats ,and more small animals and strapped the targets on their backs_(I know how cruel but it was the first thing that pooped in my head I had I dream about it last night)_

"their moving targets " I said proud of my self, the animals looked terrified "its okay little guys I won't hurt you I promise just run a round some so I can hit the targets then ill take them off of your backs" she said in a sweet voice.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~normal pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

They started to run around in about a hour she finished training and took the targets off of them. She stripped down I got in the water and started to relax. She use her _Mangekyou sharingan once again to get back to the room once in the room she took a shower & read a book for the rest of the day then went to bed at about 1:30 in the morning._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I walked in my room to find sakura wet and curled in her blanket once again in the corner of the room. I could not resist I took a shower put on some pants picked her up and took her to bed with me laying her gently on the other side of the bed .I slept and the opposite side of her facing the wall trying not to look at her.

_**Did you guys like it I spelt the best I can + spell check so yha still need a beta reader soooooooo….. Yha till next chappe**_

_**Battles = death, death= love ninja smile : vampire smile :}**_


End file.
